Rooster Coleman
Rooster Coleman is a Party Member found at the top of the Area 1 hub in a house surrounded by chickens. He joins the party on the proviso that Brad keep his favoured chicken, Goldie, safe. As he is found relatively early, he is a solid Party Member due to having a lot of stun moves as well as average damage dealing skills. Named after the Professional Wrestler Terry Taylor's failed gimmick in the late 80's early 90's, "The Red Rooster" Background A simple farmer. As a youngster, Rooster was very lonely and his only friends were the family chickens. He grew up only associating with chickens, causing him to be the man he is now. Appearance and Personality Rooster seems to be a middle aged man with a red beard, hairstyle reminiscent of a chicken, a big pink nose and always has his eyes closed. he wears a poncho that's beige on the top, teal in the middle and red at the bottom, he also seems to wear a black long sleeve undershirt. Rooster is a very grumpy man, telling Bred to leave when they first meet, only caring about Goldie his prize hen. How to invite to Party In order to invite Rooster to Brad's party, he must find Goldie, Rooster's prized hen. Goldie can be found to the East of the Joy Factory, on the very tip of the mountain. Grab Goldie and bring her back to Rooster. When you present Goldie to him you can either give her back for 100 mags, or hold her for ransom and force him to join your party. Battle Rooster is a great party member with a large amount of HP and a big array of moves, not to mention high agility and luck. Rooster can do just about everything attack-wise; Cock Blast is great for cheap special attacks, his Rolling attacks are capable of stunning enemies, his Rooster attacks are fantastic for dealing strong damage to all enemies on the screen, and his dropkick skills have the unique ability to allow him some first-move priority. Some of Rooster's drawbacks is that some of his skills are rather costly in SP. Another one is that he's a pure offence character, unlike characters like Brad and Carp (Brad can refill his SP and Carp can lower enemy stats). But Rooster is still a very useful and versatile party member. Skills Statistics Statistics analysis Battle Quotes Default Equipment * Weapon: Wool Wristbands * Shield: N/A * Head: N/A * Body: N/A * Accessory: N/A Art Rooster_HD.png Tips * Despite his appearance and the name of some of his skills, he doesn't have any animal attacks, Meaning he isn't stronger against enemies like Dojo Buster or Man's Worst Friend. Trivia * Rooster has an unused sprite of his head beheaded for unknown reason. * Rooster Coleman wears Overalls underneath his Poncho, as shown in the art collection. * He appears to be a reference to Grog from Majora's Mask, as both are depressed men with an adoration for chickens. Category:Characters Category:Party Members Category:Painful Category:Painful Characters